


Black Frost

by redfmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, M/M, no beta'd we die like tooru, this is a self indugent
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfmoon/pseuds/redfmoon
Summary: Kageyama yang memiliki helaian rambut hitam yang menawan. Oikawa yang bersurai cokelat bagai lelehan batang kokoa yang ditimpa sinar rembulan. Dari tanah lapang datar yang berisikan semak-semak, dihiasi rembulan malam yang cahayanya benderang seperti panekuk yang dilumuri madu, suara deras aliran Sungai Brazos beserta embusan angin yang menggetarkan ranting Pohon Ek menghampiri telinganya. Membawanya kembali kedalam sebuah ingatan dimana putih tulang, dinginnya malam, dan merahnya darah pernah bergabung menjadi satu di dalam tubuhnya.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Black Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak sengaja menemukan draft usang. Lalu saya berpikir, "Oh, baik, mari kita coba rombak ini menjadi asupan Tobio."

Malam yang dingin, terang bulan yang diselimuti jejeran awan masuk mencari celah. Laki-laki berambut raven itu berdiri di samping perapian unggun yang didirikan olehnya dan gerombolan kurcaci yang berasal dari tanah Dataran Tinggi Selatan. Sementara para kurcaci tersebut mengunyah daging rusa jantan yang tadi sore mereka buru, dengan menyelimutkan dirinya kedalam jubah yang berasal dari kulit beruang hitam ー ia berangsur mengalihkan pandangan ke arah barat laut, dimana suara gemericik air sungai yang mengalir hinggap di telinganya.

Tidak sampai duapuluh kilometer ke depan, arus Sungai Brazos dapat dengan segera ia temukan, pertanda bahwa jika besok matahari menyingsing di ufuk timur dengan cerah, maka ia dan gerombolan yang ia tumpangi itu akan sampai di tempat peternakan terdekat yang ada disitu.

"Hei, bocah." Kageyama menoleh, menyadari bahwa yang dipanggil dengan sebutan bocah itu adalah dirinya. "Ayo, kau makan juga," seru salah seorang kurcaci yang mengenakan pakaian dari bulu rubah merah.

Kageyama diam sebentar, menimbangkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia sedang tidak lapar, ataupun haus. Jarak dari tempat perkemahannya yang ada di tanah lapang bagian selatan benua ini ke arah peternakan terdekat tidaklah jauh. Ia kembali memikirkannya, mengacuhkan tatapan kurcaci berbulu rubah tersebut yang akhirnya kembali sibuk dengan daging rusanya.

"Salah satu aliran Sungai Brazos sudah dekat, besok kau akan langsung kami tinggal di peternakan yang ada di sana. Makanlah!"

Lapar atau tidak, Kageyama tetap berdiri, mengeratkan kembali jubah bulu beruangnya dengan rapat sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia duduk di dekat kurcaci berbulu rubah tadi dan mengeluarkan sepasang telapak tangannya mendekat ke arah api untuk dihangatkan. Daging rusanya bisa menunggu, ia meneguk satu kantung air yang ada.

Kemudian suara letupan terdengar, mereka yang ada di perkemahan sontak mengalihkan perhatian sembari menajamkan fokus ke arah dimana arus sungai mengalir. Kageyama terpaku, menatap lurus ke arah barat laut meski matanya tak sampai mendapat penglihatan hingga sejauh dimana arus sungai itu berada. Letupan itu pasti berasal dari lemparan batu kerajaan yang melawan air, hingga mereka saling membenturkan diri dan menghasilkan suara ledakan seperti tadi.

"Hei." Seorang kurcaci lain yang mengenakan topi dari bulu serigala putih menepuk pundaknya. Kageyama menoleh, dan mendapati kalimat berikutnya yang menggetarkan hatinya, "Pangeranmu ada di sana."

* * *

Kilauan cahaya rembulan menyinari tanah lapang dataran benua bagian utara yang ada, menampilkan tanah datar yang hanya beralaskan sedikit rumput liar ketika musim panas itu memantulkan lumuran madu yang mencair. 

Ini musim dingin. Tumpukan salju tebal menutupi hampir seluruh kawasan padang rumput yang kini menjadi tumpukan salju putih. Cahaya bulan bertengger diantara jejeran awan tipis di atas sana, menyelimuti selurun kawasan terkecuali dimana pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi di dataran tersebut menutupi permukaan. Terangnya malam berusaha menyelinap masuk, mencari celah lewat ujung-ujung daun lancip yang menyerupai jarum. 

Suara melengking dari kawanan Serigala Putih terdengar tak jauh dari dataran itu. Aliran sungai yang jernih tak terdengar akibat embusan angin malam musim dingin yang begitu kencang. Badai belum akan datang, tetapi pohon-pohon mulai bergoyang pelan dan meriuh.

Diantara luasnya salju yang tak dapat dikenali rembulan oleh tingginya pohon, di tengah hamparan permukaan tanah yang luas itu, berdirilah satu pondok kecil yang dibangun dari gelondongan kayu besar berwarna cokelat tua. Lampu kuning kecil yang ada di tengah teras pondok itu sudah goyah, termakan lebatnya embusan angin malam musim dingin, namun tak padam. 

Suara langkah kaki kuda terdengar, berderu bersama dengan angin malam yang tak akan pernah berhenti lewat. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, suara ketukan sebanyak tiga kali berbunyi di pintu pondok, hingga terdengar bunyi derit kayu pintu yang bergeser.

Pintu pondok kecil itu membukakan diri, mempersembahkan sosok laki-laki muda berparas tampan dengan surai ravennya yang lurus berdiri dari balik pintu sembari merapatkan jubah kulit beruang ke tubuhnya. Tak luput pula kedua bola mata biru yang membulat keheranan, sebiru langit pagi yang cerah di musim semi dan sejernih lautan dangkal berpasir putih yang terbentang di sepanjang jalur pantai benua barat.

Laki-laki pemilik pondok itu menatap sosok yang berdiri di bibir pintunya. Surai cokelat sosok Tamu yang berdiri di depannya tersebut bagai ditimpali lelehan keju dicampuri batang cokelat serta terang bulan, membuatnya terkagum sedikit dalam hati.

"Maaf?" Itu suara pemilik pondok.

Suaranya seperti melodi indah yang mengalun keluar, membuat tamu yang berdiri di hadapannya kini tengah memandanginya dengan dua iris hazel miliknya yang kaget tak kentara. Sang Tamu tak hentinya mengamati lelaki muda empunya pondok, menikmati keindahan mutlak yang berdiri persis di hadapannya.

Laki-laki tak dikenal itu berdeham, mencairkan selang waktu yang membeku seperti atas permukaan laut yang menjadi es.

"Selamat malam, dan maaf mengganggu." Kata-kata itu keluar dari lengkungan bibirnya yang begitu menawan, menempel di wajahnya yang terpahat dengan mengagumkan hingga pemilik pondok menilai sosok lelaki yang ada itu tak nyata. Mata laki-laki itu ikut bercahaya, menjadikannya seperti bola kristal yang mengkilap. Sekali dua kali matanya melirik ke belakang, ke arah dimana seekor kuda tengah meringkuk menahan dingin yang diasumsikannya milik lelaki ini, berada di pinggir pohon di seberang sana.

Pemilik pondok hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi kalimat tamunya itu barusan, dan membiarkan kata demi kata menjadi kalimat akan keluar kembali dari bibir laki-laki menawan yang tepat ada di hadapannya, "Dapatkah saya menginap untuk semalam di tempat ini?"

**Author's Note:**

> Absurd... i just wrote what comes to my mind.


End file.
